


Pretty Kitty

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "Pet play, Sephiroth is a pretty kitty."





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my old boys. …Older boys. This one just kind of… fell out. It’s been quite a few years since I’ve written them, but Zack was always a little too easy. ………That is not a judgement call. Any Zack writer surely understands. And Seph, well. He heels when he feels like it.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”  Zack half-whispered, running his fingers through long silken silver strands, careful not to mess up the carefully-placed ear headband.  It was a little too perfect, really; cat ears in soft, long silver-white fur with a tail plug to match, little light gray stripes along them.

And oh, the way Sephiroth smirked ever so mildly, turning his head to press his cheek into Zack’s hand as he made no move to cease his relaxed sprawl across the bed.  Playing the role of a cat was really _quite_ good.  Particularly when it came with additional benefits.

“I mean of course you do.”  The younger SOLDIER laughed, giving Sephiroth a little scratch on the chin before he turned to rid himself of the last of his clothing.  It hadn’t been a long day, or a particularly difficult one, but he was glad to be back at his apartment with time to spare.  Humming to himself as the clothes were tossed in the hamper, he didn’t even notice the ever so slightly devious expression on his lovely pet’s face, the way his position was shifted _just_ so…

And when Zack thought he was merely going to crawl onto the bed to join in the sprawl, he was unprepared to be _pounced_ and _pulled_ , pinned amidst the pillows and looking up at a decidedly triumphant feline grin.  “Well well, feeling playful are we?”

Words weren’t needed for an answer, Sephiroth leaning down to nip lightly at the younger man’s neck instead.  He suited the role of a cat, truly; listening to instructions only when he cared to, and otherwise indulging in whatever seemed interesting in the moment.  Which was, then and there, pinning Zack and not so subtly reaching back to remove that tail plug with a slow grind and a shivering breath, letting it fall to the floor with a thud so there would be no doubt as to what had happened.

Zack managed to open his mouth to tease, but that was as far as he got before thought and language ran away from him.  Sure he’d slicked the other SOLDIER up pretty good before he left, making sure the plug would fit comfortably, but it seemed his pet had decided to do a bit more while he was gone and without his permission.  Not like he would have complained if he was capable, two strokes of a deft hand getting his cock hard enough for the tip to penetrate that perfect heat, Sephiroth moving away just slightly before rolling his hips back down.

There was never any telling what mood his kitty would find himself in.  Sometimes it was almost viciously teasing, holding Zack down and never letting him move more than an inch inside until he was begging.  Other times, like _that_ time, the way Sephiroth rode him was steady and slow and deliberate, holding eye contact as he took Zack’s cock inch by inch until it was sheathed inside of him, squeezing those perfectly toned muscles and strangling every last ability at language out of the other man.  Oh _that_ was satisfying.

Rather like knowing that it took exactly two minutes and twelve seconds of alternated quick and slow bounces and rolls to get the younger SOLDIER to utterly lose control, grasping at his hips and leaving marks as he came with gasping, moaning praise.  And it only took thirty-seven seconds for Zack to realize he was being intently stared at before he reached to reward his pet by jerking him off, as well.

They would have to work on that, Sephiroth decided as he rolled off and back into a comfortable sprawl.  Whenever it was Zack’s turn to be the precious pet.


End file.
